Hellboy Dreamscape
by Dr. Killgreedy
Summary: Hellboy is having nightmares....not just any nightmares though. Freddy Krueger is in them! Now Hellboy must investigate why "the gloved one" has been disturbing his sleep!
1. Default Chapter

**_  
_**Hellboy: Dreamscape

Before I get started, I would like to say that Hellboy, Abe Sapien, and Liz Sherman are sole

property of Mike Mignola. Freddy Krueger is property of Wes Craven/New Line Cinema.

All other characters are of my creation, and if anyone else wishes to use them, send me an email.

Prologue

It has long been thought that man can control his fate. That somehow, some way, he can  
make things better. Some wish to do Good, others wish to do Evil. Grigori Rasputin had a gift, a dark gift. Prior to his defeat at the hands of Hellboy, he had learned of a dream demon, which was notorious in a place known as Elm St. His name was Freddy Krueger.

Rasputin became distracted with the task at hand, and had all but forgotten about Krueger, until he found himself in the bowels of The Inferno. He knew he had to get back out of Hell, but in order to do this he would need help; he also needed to dispose of that Hellboy. Rasputin was sitting in a bar, and suddenly a figure in a dirty brown hat, with a razor-fingered glove, and a horribly burned face came in and sat next to him.

"Hey Bartender, Can I get a fuckin' vodka tonic over here!!!?" "Hold on a minute Mr. Krueger, I'll get it to ya in a sec." "Well hurry it up." Rasputin remembered that this was the demon that he had been thinking about. "Excuse me kind sir, but are you Freddy Krueger?" "Who wants to know?" "I am Grigori Rasputin, perhaps you have heard of me?"

"Sorry buddy, never heard of ya." "Well though I find that hard to believe, I have a proposition for you my friend. Is it true that you feed off of souls of the living?" "Uh yeah, kids mainly." "Very well, then I realize what has to be done. I will offer you as many souls as you can take, if you destroy the one that the mortals call Hellboy." "Well tell ya what, it sounds like a good trade." "Very Well." Rasputin remembered then that the whole purpose of Hellboy was to unleash the Ogdru-Jahad. "I changed my mind Mr. Krueger." At this Freddy was ready to cut Rasputin to shreds. "You son-of-a-bitch!, lie to me about souls will ya?!" "No, no, no, my friend. I just want you to beat him into submission, you see I need him to help me unleash the Ogdru-Jahad." "Yeah, whatever you say bud. As long as I get my souls." "You will my friend, you will."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ragnarok begins**

Hellboy awakens in a cold sweat, and suddenly remembers the dream that caused his state of paranoia. "Damn nightmares….haven't had one like that in quite awhile." He had been plagued by them when he was younger, but this one was so frightening it made him get up, light a cigar, and turn on the TV.

"Who was that guy?" Hellboy asked, while picturing the burnt, razor-fingered, figure that tortured him in his dream. "I need information." He then gets up and walks down to the laboratory to try and figure a few things out.

"Hey Abe, you know anything about this dream I've been having?" Abe Sapien appeared to have been sleeping. "You red gorilla…..I was having the most pleasant dream about the ocean." Hellboy seemed to be surprised that Abe Sapien was actually dreaming. "Sorry, but what I need to talk to ya about also involves a dream."

"Oh dear," Abe replied while thinking about Hellboy's childhood. He hoped like crazy his childhood memories were not involved with this. "Did this guy wear a dirty brown hat, a sweater, and have a razor-fingered glove on his right hand?" At this, Hellboy was taken aback and replied, "I knew I came to you for a reason."

Abe began explaining the story to his friend. "That is none other than 'Freddy Krueger', a disgusting man, who murdered children back in the 1970's. He was then tracked down by the parents of those children in the town of, I think it was Springwood. Anyway, they found out where he lived and burned him alive."

"A few years later, he returned from the grave, to kill the children of those parents who had brutally murdered him. His method of doing so was in their dreams, where no one could help save them. Ever since he arrived, Krueger has been nothing but a plague on this world. However, it looks as though he has broadened his repertoire." Hellboy dropped his cigar from his mouth and looked worried, "ah crap."


End file.
